<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El amor y otras baratijas by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772474">El amor y otras baratijas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hilarious, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, Voz interna Kakashi, dinámica Yamato - Gai - Kakashi, supongo jaja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi recibe una carta y… ¡Oh! De pronto necesita conseguir un marido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El amor y otras baratijas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenía ganas de ser un poco tonto y de escribir algo suavemente grosero y rápido. <br/>Así que Kakashi es demasiado irreverente en esta historia (curiosamente, es como siempre me agrada más). Eh, es casi una historia lineal disfrazada. Dije que no haría más, pero, uh, bueno... aquí está. </p><p>No es un YamaKakaGai, pero hay algunas muy suaves insinuaciones al respecto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como Hokage, Kakashi se ve obligado a tomar decisiones.</p><p>Elegir el camino de la paz, establecer las alianzas con las aldeas vecinas, dirigir las misiones y elaborar estrategias de combate y política convenientes para la tierra del fuego y la aldea.</p><p>Kakashi nunca fue especialmente bueno en esos temas, o al menos no a propósito, mucho <em>menos</em> por gusto.</p><p>Dirige porque es lo razonable, porque se lo prometió a Obito, o se lo debe a todos los muertos, o incluso solamente porque <em>alguien</em> tiene que hacerlo.</p><p>De todos modos, Kakashi lo hace, para bien o para mal.</p><p>Todos los días se sienta en su escritorio a esperar una nueva sesión de papeleo aburrido y a mirar su vida <em>pasar</em> en forma de documentos entre sus manos hasta que el tiempo solo se desliza en montañas tediosas que nunca ofrecen un verdadero entretenimiento para él. </p><p>Así que Kakashi está realmente sorprendido cuando <em>esa</em> hoja aparece a través de todas las cosas, inesperadamente.</p><p>Una carta del Daimio, sellada perfectamente con formalidad y traída por un mensajero especializado que llega a su oficina con todo el aplomo dramático que hace que a Kakashi se le revuelvan las tripas por la incomodidad de las formalidades políticas.</p><p>Kakashi abre la carta frente al mensajero, mirándola una, dos, tres veces, y luego solo mira a Tenzou con una sonrisa avergonzada y extraña, como si pudiera decirle a su Kouhai “<em>Oh, lo lamento, he olvidado como leer”</em></p><p>Pero Kakashi no lo ha hecho. Oh, él sabe cómo leer, pero posiblemente es que ha olvidado cómo funcionan sus ojos y él no <em>entiende</em> lo que dice. Debe ser eso.</p><p>De todos modos, Tenzou está a su lado en un segundo, de pie detrás de su escritorio, mirando la carta con el rostro serio que se parece demasiado a la máscara que ha abandonado desde que se volvió el guardia de Kakashi, hace un par de años.</p><p>Tenzou tampoco dice nada. Él la lee, y luego vuelve a leerla, y luego toma la carta de las manos de Kakashi y la acerca a sus ojos porque posiblemente la vista de todos en Konoha estaba fallando al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Debe ser algún extraño jutsu.</p><p>Finalmente la cara de Tenzou forma una sonrisa, mucho más capacitado de responder a algo más allá del rostro todavía confundido y la sonrisa un poco incrédula que pintaba debajo de la máscara de tela de Kakashi.</p><p>El guardia asiente a lo que dice Tenzou, que debe ser algo demasiado similar a “El Hokage se pondrá en contacto con el Daimio próximamente” pero Kakashi no puede escucharlo claramente porque tal vez también le estaban fallando los oídos, o los pulmones, o el <em>cerebro</em>.</p><p>Kakashi siente la mano de Tenzou posarse sobre su hombro suavemente, y cuando lo mira puede ver una risa hilarante escondida detrás de su gesto serio, ¡el maldito lo estaba disfrutando! ¡Vaya amigo de mierda que era!</p><p>— Hokage-sama — dice Tenzou. Divertido y arrogante. Lo cual hace que Kakashi quiera golpearlo un poco para descomponerle la nariz —. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?</p><p>Finalmente, <em>finalmente</em>, Kakashi parece despertar ante la pregunta y gira los ojos sobre la carta, leyendo nuevamente la misiva mientras trata de ordenar sus pensamientos tanto como trata de ordenar las palabras de distinta forma, como si fuera un mensaje oculto y Kakashi estuviera ansioso por recibir una amenaza de muerte en ese momento antes que… <em>eso</em>.</p><p>Nada cambia. Y no es una amenaza de muerte (lo cual de hecho era una desgracia y casi se siente ansioso porque alguien entrara a matarlo ahí mismo), así que Kakashi suspira y se recarga en su silla, mirando la carta que, en realidad, no era diferente a otra tarea como Hokage.</p><p>
  <em>Tomar decisiones era una mierda. </em>
</p><hr/><p>— Entonces, el Daimio te quiere como su yerno — Kakashi asiente ante las palabras de Tsunade, jugueteando con la pequeña carta que ¡Oh, misteriosamente alguien había cortado en dos!</p><p>— Una alianza de ese tipo con el Daimio sería de gran ayuda para Konoha — y ahí estaba el bastardo de Homura, opinando sobre cosas que nadie le había preguntado (De hecho Kakashi lo había hecho, pero ya estaba arrepentido de hacerlo)</p><p>— Sí, pero no creo que realmente un matrimonio forzado sea nuestro estilo — dice Shizune tímidamente ¡al fin alguien con cerebro en la sala! Además de él, por supuesto.</p><p>— Los matrimonios arreglados son una tradición espantosa que hemos dejado atrás con el final de las guerras y con las alianzas de paz. Ahora Konoha es un lugar libre, y todos los shinobi también, incluido el Hokage, ¡Es por esa libertad que estábamos peleando!</p><p>Las palabras de Tsunade son altas y precisas, <em>sabias</em>, y Kakashi casi está tentado a aplaudir e incitarla a explayarse en su punto, ¡a la mierda la alianza, ciérrales la boca a esos viejos!</p><p>El rostro de los ancianos no cambia, simplemente permanecen serios con su altanería irritante sobre su lugar en la pequeña sala de reuniones, donde Tenzou permanece serio en una esquina y Kakashi está sentado junto a Tsunade y Shizune.</p><p>— Es verdad — concede Koharu después de un minuto, lanzando una mirada de evaluación a Kakashi antes de moverse a Tsunade otra vez — Pero rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de la hija del Daimio sería una grosería que no podríamos permitir.</p><p>En realidad, Kakashi sabe que tiene razón. La sana relación con el Daimio lo era todo, y en la aldea cualquiera estaría dispuesto a dar su todo para proteger su vida y su país, sabiendo que toda la estabilidad de Konoha dependía de la sana relación al Señor a quien le servían, sin embargo…</p><p>— No creo que deba casarme con su hija — Kakashi se encoge suavemente — Es verdad que reforzaría las alianzas, pero eso significaría que un shinobi como yo entraría en la línea de un Daimio, lo que me obligaría a mí a dejar el puesto o a ella a venir a Konoha.</p><p>Todos hacen un gesto de contemplación, sabiendo que probablemente harían que Kakashi dejara el puesto después de algunos años solo para recluirlo en la mansión correspondiente. Y no era solo la pérdida de un Hokage todavía activo, sino la pérdida de un valioso shinobi.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tú, entonces? — Tenzou sale de la oscuridad, dando un paso tentativo para acercarse a su lado — Lo único que tendría sentido con su matrimonio es que siguieras siendo el Hokage.</p><p>Kakashi se encoge, luego, levanta un poco las cejas con fina arrogancia que no disimula porque, ¿para qué ocultar la verdad?</p><p>— Simplemente debo gustarle.</p><p>Tsunade levanta una ceja agria hacia él, pero Shizune y Tenzou encuentran sus palabras con más sentido.</p><p>— En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo intentas, Hokage-sama? — Homura habla otra vez, desenvolviendo el registro de la hija del Daimio que ya descansaba sobre su regazo.</p><p>Kakashi sostiene la hoja cuando se la extiende, y luego escanea lentamente la imagen de la mujer con quien querían que se casara, una atractiva chica no mucho menor que él.</p><p>Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecierran cuando la contempla, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su figura, ¡lindos senos! Pero Kakashi creía que le faltaban por lo menos <em>veinte</em> centímetros de carne entre las piernas para que tuviera su interés.</p><p>— No creo que sea adecuado — es todo lo que dice, porque explicarles que prefería comer <em>otras</em> cosas en la cama era demasiado explicito — No pienso aceptar su propuesta.</p><p>Homura resopla con desaprobación, pero el resto le da su un silencioso apoyo que Kakashi toma para sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco más seguro con lo que tendría que hacer ahora.</p><p>— La única razón para que no te cases con ella sería si ya estás casado con otra persona — dice Tsunade, contundente, saltándose todas las ideas estúpidas que seguramente dirían antes de llegar a la misma conclusión.</p><p>— Es lo que pensé — Kakashi tararea, moviéndose suavemente en su lugar para dar un rápido vistazo al resto y asegurarse que estuvieran de acuerdo (aunque no le importaba realmente que no lo estuvieran, pero le gustaba intentar adivinar).</p><p>— Bien, entonces hagamos un matrimonio arreglado para evitar otro matrimonio arreglado — Tsunade dice con malicia y se ríe de él, la muy… respetable ex Hokage — Así que, elige a tu víctima, Hokage-sama.</p><p>Se burla, y Kakashi casi la odia si no estuviera ocupado odiando su existencia.</p><p>
  <em>El puesto de Hokage era una maldita basura. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Hay muy pocas opciones en las que Kakashi piensa, después de que descartara a todos sus perros porque Tsunade dijo que <em>no</em> (Y que era ilegal, ¡wow, cada día aprendía algo nuevo!).</p><p>Así que Kakashi se queda con una lista demasiado corta, tachando los nombres solo para volverlos a escribir y luego volverlos a tachar porque, ¿quién disfrutaba de ver el nombre de sus amigos como “futuro esposo/esposa” cuando habían pasado toda su vida como sus colegas?</p><p>Afortunadamente para él, Tenzou no se ofrece, y Kakashi no se lo pide porque “Nadie creerá eso, soy demasiado guapo para ti y tienes esa cara aburrida que da miedo, ¡sabrán que me obligaron a casarme contigo!” lo que de hecho no es cierto pero Kakashi se asegura de decírselo en voz alta solo para molestarlo.</p><p>Así que Kakashi termina con un solo nombre en la lista, el que no había querido escribir en primer lugar, pero que fue el único que pudo escribir después de media hora de pensar en alguien más que fuera capaz de hacer todo por él y que además estuviera lo suficientemente loco para participar en cualquier cosa por más estúpida que fuera.</p><p>Tenzou se ríe sobre su hombro cuando Kakashi baja la pequeña hoja con nombres rayados, exhibiendo finalmente al único soldado en el que Kakashi confiaba lo suficiente en la misión y que se conocían tan bien que podría ser absolutamente creíble.</p><p>— Bien ahí, senpai, al final tantos años de Rivalidad rindieron frutos, ¿no?</p><p>Kakashi gime.</p><p>
  <em>La rivalidad era una hija de puta. </em>
</p><hr/><p>No hay necesidad de decirle a Gai, no hasta que el Daimio responde a su carta de disculpa donde Kakashi fue muy específico en la parte de “soy gay” “Este es mi marido” “Que por cierto, también es gay” “Pero salúdeme a su hermosa hija” “Oh, ¿ya dije que somos gay?”</p><p>Kakashi siente espasmos otra vez cuando lee la nueva carta de respuesta, encontrando que no solo el Daimio lo felicitaba por su feliz rivalidad- eh, matrimonio, sino que lo invitaba a él y a su (ruidoso) honorable esposo a su palacio en una cena amistosa para calmar la incomodidad y la tensión, porque, claro, la mejor forma de calmar la incomodad y la tensión era yendo con las personas que te causaron la incomodidad y la tensión en primer lugar.</p><p>— Oh, Gai estará muy feliz de saber que serás su esposo — Tenzou dice detrás de él, tratando de contener una risa que Kakashi puede escuchar atorada en su garganta — ¿O serás la esposa, senpai? ¿Qué prefieres?</p><p>Tenzou finalmente comienza a reír, de esa forma en la que Kakashi pocas veces lo ha visto y ahora casi prefiere verlo llorar como el niño asustado y solitario que era cuando lo conoció, pero se conforma con darle un golpe en el brazo e intentar picarle los ojos.</p><p>— Vete a la mierda, Tenzou — Kakashi dice después de unos momentos, recargándose de nuevo en su silla y mirando la hoja entre sus dedos con miedo y una extraña sensación de adrenalina haciéndose una pelota peligrosa en sus entrañas — Bueno, dile a Gai que venga.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, vida, tu nombre es perra. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Los ojos de Gai parpadean hacia él, extrañados, aunque no realmente emocionados, lo que de alguna manera se siente como una desilusión.</p><p>— Perdón, <em>Hokage-sama, </em>pero no entiendo — la voz de Gai es ahogada, y por la forma en la que usa el honorifico Kakashi sabe que está confundido y nervioso, fingiendo que no escuchó lo que <em>claramente</em> escuchó.</p><p>Kakashi suspira, no contento con repetirlo, pero algo más tranquilo de saber que Gai era su mejor amigo y que sin duda lo seguiría a las cosas más absurdas, incluso si eso significaba quemar una casa (que de hecho lo habían hecho, ¡Y la madera se quemó antes que las cortinas! ¡Otro punto para él!).</p><p>— Gai, cásate conmigo — y Kakashi sabe, porque el muy <em>maldito</em> lo sabe, que no debería explicar la misión de esa manera y soltarle a Gai esa pregunta sin explicar nada antes, pero ¡ah! Kakashi sabía siempre como divertirse a cuesta de las reacciones de los demás.</p><p>El gesto de Gai finalmente pierde la seriedad poco habitual en él, reemplazando la línea incrédula por una risa absurda y divertida, como si Kakashi acabara de contar el mejor chiste que nadie hubiera inventando jamás.</p><p>— Claro, y yo te bajaré la luna, pero trata de no morir con ella cuando te aplaste — Gai se ríe, comenzando a mover su silla de ruedas hacia atrás y evitando mirar a Kakashi al rostro porque si lo hacía tal vez tendría dudas, y las dudas nunca eran buenas ante un hombre que alguna vez te había dicho “me gustas” solo para que te acerques y pueda meterte un cangrejo en tu ropa interior.</p><p> — Espera, Gai — Kakashi finalmente baja su tonta broma, lanzándose sobre su escritorio para tratar de tomar la muñeca de Gai antes de que se marche — Es en serio, necesito tu ayuda. Hay un gran problema con el Daimio y le dije que eras mi esposo, así que… necesito que seas mi esposo.</p><p>Las cejas de Gai se mueven, de esa forma en la que Kakashi cree que se ven lindas, y finalmente deja que Kakashi tire de él de regreso y se detenga delante de su escritorio.</p><p>— Gai, cásate conmigo — repite, y por un momento piensa en arrodillarse, motivado por la línea y la tensión, pero, ah, solo era una misión, ¿cierto?</p><p>Gai sopla con algo de cansancio y frustración antes de bajar los hombros y darle a Kakashi una mirada franca, el tipo de mirada que decía “Eres un tonto” y al mismo tiempo un “Pero sabes que haría cualquier cosa en este maldito mundo por ti y tu bastardo trasero”.</p><p>Kakashi sonríe a su amigo y rápidamente llama a Tenzou para consumar el matrimonio.</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, de todos modos su soltería siempre fue una mierda. </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Resulta que Gai lo disfruta más de lo que <em>debería</em> (el muy tonto), riéndose de él de vez en cuando mientras preparan los documentos y habla en voz alta de lo buen amigo que es (y desgraciadamente no de lo bueno que es guardando silencio), moviéndose alrededor de Kakashi cada vez que da otra vuelta en su oficina.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo se supone que empezó nuestro fragante y juvenil romance? — la voz de Gai es fuerte y emocionada, y Kakashi casi se está maldiciendo, pensando en que debió haber elegido a Obito en su lugar (oh, no, espera, estaba muerto).</p><p>— No sé, Gai, ¿tal vez simplemente entraste a mi cuarto a mitad de la noche y gritaste que era tu hombre del destino?</p><p>Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de Gai, porque para su <em>suerte</em> en realidad eso sí había sucedido cuando tenían quince años (aunque lo había dicho desde los cinco, Kakashi no había estado sorprendido hasta que Gai se metió en su cama a dormir y usó su cepillo de dientes).</p><p>— Bien, ¿entonces quién se propuso a quién? — Gai tararea, pasándose un dedo por la barbilla en contemplación —. Definitivamente tuviste que ser tú, completamente loco y enamorado de mi personalidad emocionante y mi rostro varonil y hermoso, y no podías aguantar un momento más para consumar nuestro amor en matrimonio.</p><p>Por unos momentos Kakashi quiere girarse y ahorcarlo, pero prefería esperar a que estuvieran casados para ver si eso contaba como violencia intrafamiliar.</p><p>— Gai, literalmente acabo de ser <em>yo</em> el que se declaró, así que sí, fui yo, porque tú eres demasiado <em>cobarde</em> para hacerlo.</p><p>Kakashi sonríe ante el rostro rojo de Gai por la ira, caminando ahora alegremente bajo su escudriño.</p><p>— No, no, pero eso fue solo porque necesitabas la misión — Gai salta de su lugar, poniéndose de pie sobre su pierna buena — Pero de hecho eres demasiado frío para haber sido tú, así que definitivamente fui yo y mis emociones ardientes las que te alcanzaron primero. ¡Yo te propuse matrimonio a ti y tú lloraste!</p><p>— ¿Yo llorar? ¡Yo me propuse a ti y fue malditamente romántico y compré muchas flores y lloraste una semana!</p><p>— ¡Ni siquiera sabes ser romántico! ¡Yo lo hice! Fue a mitad de un hermoso viaje a la playa, y luego saltaste a mis brazos completamente conmovido por mis palabras.</p><p>Kakashi se gira bruscamente, sabiendo que se había vuelto en un reto tanto como sabía que iba a ganar.</p><p>— No, fui yo, porque tu discurso iba a ser demasiado largo y yo solo dije lo adecuado para conmoverte — Kakashi se acerca, señalando el pecho de Gai con un dedo.</p><p>— ¡Bah, ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo! — Gai lo mira con decisión, y al segundo siguiente está frente a él en una rodilla — Te enseñaré como se hace.</p><p>— No, ¡<em>yo</em> te enseñaré como se hace! — Kakashi salta de inmediato, arrodillándose también delante de Gai y ahuecado las manos como si tuviera la caja de un anillo entre sus dedos —. Habría dicho que te ves hermoso.</p><p>Gai se ríe, hilarante, negando con la cabeza con arrogancia — ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Yo habría dicho todo lo genial que eres y lo fantástico que me haces sentir!</p><p>— ¡Pues yo habría dicho que tu sonrisa es como el brillo del sol en la mañana! — Kakashi bufa, y Gai se ríe de él apresuradamente.</p><p>— ¡Eso es de Icha Icha! — Gai apunta. (¡Bien, no debió obligarlo a que lo leyera! Aunque había sido divertido ver a Gai sonrojándose tanto, así que parecía justo) —. Y en ese caso, ¡yo habría dicho que eres la única persona que me comprende y que eres el complemento de mi vida, antes y ahora, y que te quiero, que te querré por siempre!</p><p>La mandíbula de Kakashi cae, y siente su pecho apretarse ante una declaración de ese tipo con un rostro tan serio y <em>decidido</em>, tentando a aplaudirle a Gai por su sublime actuación (Porque estaba actuando, ¿no?).</p><p>Repentinamente la puerta se abre y Tenzou se asoma con una risa bailando en sus labios que le dice a Kakashi que ha estado parado afuera de su oficina por <em>mucho</em> tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Interrumpo algo?</p><p><em>Oh, malditos fueran los amigos que llegaban en un mal momento</em>.</p><hr/><p>El viaje al palacio del Daimio resulta más tranquilo de lo que Kakashi hubiera pensado (porque había pensado que se los comería una ballena gigante, así que el mar tranquilo está bien).</p><p>Gai vomita al comenzar el viaje, haciendo que Kakashi lo felicite por arruinar su primer día de casados y lo motive a desear encerrarse en su camarote para a leer sus novelas todo el camino, así que le encarga a Tenzou la salud de su (no) soñado marido con una risa divertida.</p><p>Tenzou solo lo mira de forma aguda y afilada, pero se inclina rápidamente cerca de Gai para acariciar su espalda y murmurar con la voz más dulce que puede que todo iba a estar bien, ¡ja, el maldito bastardo sabía cómo complacer a su Hokage! Bien por él.</p><p>— Como sea, puedes irte a leer tus novelas, senpai, yo cuidaré de Gai por ti — dice Tenzou fríamente, amable, con el tono recto que siempre usa para las misiones, excepto que una de sus manos se engancha en la cintura de Gai para mantenerlo contra su costado fuertemente — Él estará mejor conmigo de lo que estaría contigo.</p><p>Kakashi se pone rígido cuando Tenzou sonríe. Y, oh, Dios, él conoce esa mirada. Jugando con todo como en los viejos tiempos. Bien, chico, <em>realmente</em> no quieres jugar con tu Hokage, ¿cierto?</p><p>— Sí, claro, porque yo te lo ordené — Kakashi se alza, pero Tenzou solo se encoge de hombros y mueve una mano por la espalda de Gai hasta su cadera.</p><p>— Como digas, senpai.</p><p>Kakashi asiente, totalmente convencido de sus palabras y de que Tenzou quería provocarlo. El muy tonto no podía ser más obvio en sus intenciones. Pero Kakashi no iba a caer, por supuesto que no, él solo iba a irse a su camarote a dormir y dejar a Tenzou cuidando del vómito de Gai porque no había forma en el infierno de que alguno de ellos fuera lo suficientemente bastardo para traicionarlo en su primer día de casados, ¿verdad?, <em>¿verdad?</em></p><p>— Bien — Kakashi se acerca, quitando las garras de Tenzou de encima de Gai. Estaban actuando. Poniéndolo todo en riesgo. Juega con todo también. A la mierda con su pequeño Kouhai — Lo haré yo.</p><p>Tenzou solo se ríe y se aparta, dejando que Kakashi sea quien abrace a Gai y palmee su espalda para tratar de calmar sus mareos. Infructuosamente, claro.</p><p>— Ah, una hermosa pareja de recién casados — Tenzou tararea, recibiendo una mirada amenazante de Kakashi, que ya está pensando cómo hacerle la vida un infierno cuando vuelvan a Konoha —. Supongo que los dejaré solos.</p><p>Se necesita de un largo minuto después de que Tenzou se ha ido para que Kakashi entienda que estaba jugando con él y que de hecho había <em>ganado</em>. ¡Brillante! Tenía que reconocerlo viniendo de Tenzou, aunque seguramente había aprendido ese truco sucio de Kakashi.</p><p>Y con razón.</p><p>
  <em>Malditos fueran los celos.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Antes de entrar al palacio se prepararan nuevamente, recordándose el uno al otro la historia de su relación que acordaron decir frente al Daimio (donde era Kakashi el que se proponía, por supuesto, ¡otro punto más para el Hokage!).</p><p>Gai lleva un traje de gala, con su cabello perfectamente peinado sobre su frente y su ropa lisa y ordenada, combinando con el propio traje de Kakashi como si ir vestidos iguales hubiera sido algo bastante natural y no hubiera sufrido los últimos treinta años de ver un traje verde y <em>exhibicionista</em> frente a sus ojos todos los días.</p><p>Kakashi le entrega a Gai el anillo que hicieron rápidamente en Konoha; un aro de oro con sus nombres grabados en el interior y una pequeña joya en uno de sus costados.</p><p>Por otro lado, Gai insiste en que Kakashi use el anillo que tenía su padre, la única reliquia familiar que había conservado durante todos estos años y lo desliza delicadamente contra su dedo anular. Tan lentamente. ¡Dios!</p><p>Cuando el anillo encaja perfectamente, Kakashi se sonroja. Al igual que Gai. E incluso Tenzou tiene un suave color en las mejillas cuando todos se miran.</p><p>Lo hace preguntarse quién de los tres se desmayará primero (Y Kakashi espera que sea Gai, para que pueda atraparlo antes de que toque el piso como un héroe).</p><p>La guardia del Daimio llega una vez que alcanzan tierra.</p><p>Tenzou ayuda a Gai a bajar con una rampa de madera y Kakashi lo espera abajo como un novio aguardando en el altar de la iglesia por la novia.</p><p>Excepto claro que ellos ya estaban casados, y que no había novia, y que estaban actuando y no tenía razones para estar tan nervioso ni tan emocionado cuando Gai lo alcanza y le sonríe de esa manera en la que todo el cuerpo de Kakashi se siente como una gelatina afuera del refrigerador.</p><p>— El Daimio los está esperando, Hokage-sama — un guardia dice y señala el camino detrás de él, un agradable sendero recto en dirección a las puertas del fuerte.</p><p>Kakashi empuja a Gai y Tenzou los sigue de cerca mientras el guardia abre el camino por las puertas principales hasta el recibidor del palacio.</p><p>Adentro, Kakashi observa todos los adornos, excentricidades propias de un hombre rico con todo su poder grabado a través de los techos cóncavos y los pasillos abarrotados de pinturas y reliquias.</p><p>Kakashi se pregunta honestamente que habría hecho él en un lugar como ese. Aunque probablemente, de haber estado casado con una <em>mujer</em>, habría estado completamente infeliz.</p><p>— ¡Hokage! — El Daimio saluda del otro lado del pasillo, acercándose a Kakashi con una sonrisa tenue y educada en el rostro.</p><p>Rápidamente se encuentran entre un intercambio de formalidades, caminando hacia una sala de estar donde son recibidos por más soldados y la brillante y hermosa hija del Daimio, que está sentada sobre una exuberante silla sobre una pequeña tarima al centro de la habitación.</p><p>— Ella es mi hija, Aiko — la mano del Daimio hace un gesto hacia la chica, y los tres se inclinan profundamente ante ella, hasta la cintura, admirando el piso brillante antes de enderezarse lentamente, como unos pequeños cerdos serviciales e intencionados.</p><p>— Es un placer — Kakashi es el que habla, porque (con una mierda) es el Hokage y <em>tiene</em> que hablar — Él es mi esposo, de quién hablé en mi carta. Su nombre es Maito Gai y es un ninja de elite, héroe de guerra.</p><p>No puede hacer que sus palabras suenen más adornadas y más amables, tratando de destacar toda la admiración (que de hecho era genuina) por su <em>marido</em> en un intento de recalcar su obvio punto de “Es real ¿lo ve?, no mentí, ¿podemos irnos ahora?”</p><p>El Daimio simplemente da un asentimiento, levantando una mano para calmar el ánimo de Kakashi — Lo sé. Lo conozco. He estudiado sobre todos los ninjas de élite.</p><p>No es grosero, ni siquiera arrogante. Lo cual en realidad lo pone nervioso de inmediato, porque significa que el Daimio no está molesto ni tampoco <em>desesperado</em>, pero sí está guardando algo que Kakashi no es capaz de descifrar. <em>Todavía</em>.</p><p>— Por favor, tomen asiento.</p><p>Los tres vacilan un momento, y finalmente Kakashi dirige la silla de ruedas de Gai cerca del lugar más próximo y se sienta, mirando a Tenzou tomar guardia firmemente a sus espaldas.</p><p>— Es bueno tenerlos aquí, Hokage — El Daimio continúa, sentándose también sobre una enorme silla de forro aterciopelado rojo idéntica a la de su hija — Estábamos ansiosos por… <em>verlos</em>.</p><p>El ademán de mano que hace se siente como una amenaza, y puede ver la pequeña reacción en el rostro de Gai, la mandíbula tensa que significaba que estaba preparándose para entrar en combate en cualquier momento de ser necesario.</p><p>La energía de Tenzou también se balancea detrás de él y Kakashi hace uso de toda su discreción para mover la mano derecha en una señal secreta del código de ANBU “<em>Espera</em>”.</p><p>— También estábamos ansiosos por el encuentro — Kakashi miente, y oh, era tan buen actor — Así que estamos agradecidos por su generosa hospitalidad.</p><p>La cabeza de Kakashi cae en una diminuta reverencia, pero aprovecha el movimiento para mirar a Gai de una forma en la que transmite un mensaje por la simple forma en la que lo mira. “<em>Prepárate</em>”</p><p>Los ojos de Gai se agudizan. Nunca ha sido un gran actor. O mentiroso. O embaucador. O bueno para guardar secretos. O esconder sentimientos. </p><p>O… bueno, simplemente Gai nunca aprendió a disimular.</p><p>— Bien, ya que estamos aquí — finalmente el Daimio habla, lentamente, yendo al grano como Kakashi había esperado para un hombre como él — Necesito hacerles unas preguntas.</p><p>Todo se queda extrañamente silencioso después de eso. Gai traga nervioso. Tenzou parece reagrupar sus ideas una y otra vez, planeando todas las formas de escape tanto como Kakashi estaba contando las armas que había escondido entre su ropa en caso de una emboscada.</p><p>— Bien, ¿qué preguntas son esas? — dice Kakashi, evitando mencionar la parte de “porque si tenía preguntas pudo haber enviado una carta, o convocado una reunión, o llamado por teléfono, señales de humo, telepatía, cualquier cosa que no fuera venir hasta aquí”.</p><p>Los ojos del Daimio tiemblan un poco, luego mira a Tenzou y su rostro se vuelve una máscara inescrutable que tambalea los huesos de todos como un golpe dirigido desde adentro de sus entrañas.</p><p>— Necesito decírselo a solas, a su esposo y a usted.</p><p>Esta vez Kakashi traga, audiblemente, sintiendo su corazón agitarse y el sudor envolver su pecho y su espalda (y arruinando de paso el traje que tan bien le quedaba y que tanto trabajo le había costado planchar).</p><p>Se gira hacia atrás para ver a Tenzou, quien ya lo está mirando en busca de una señal de cualquier tipo. Kakashi frunce suavemente y, demonios, él sabe lo mucho que Tenzou está rogando por atacar ya, totalmente indispuesto a dejarlos solos frente a tantos soldados en ese palacio a muchas millas de distancia de Konoha.</p><p>Sin embargo, Kakashi sabe lo que es importante. Sabe que no puede negarse, y sabe que Tenzou lo sabe. Por eso solo le da una señal a Tenzou con la cabeza y un gesto invisible de mano <em>“quédate cerca”.</em></p><p>Tenzou no asiente en respuesta pero sabe que lo ha captado todo. Gracias a Dios.</p><p>— Bien, ¿qué es esa pregunta? — esta vez es Gai quien pregunta, dando una respiración profunda y nerviosa, <em>amenazante</em>, lo que solo le recuerda a Kakashi por qué le dijo específicamente a Gai que tenía prohibido hablar.</p><p>Sin embargo, la expresión del Daimio no cambia, inmutable y adusto.</p><p>Girando sobre su hombro él también hace un gesto, y tras su movimiento de mano toda su guardia sale del lugar, dejando a Kakashi y a Gai solos con el Daimio y su hija.</p><p>Kakashi traga con un tipo de nervios diferentes, mirando de reojo el rostro de Gai, que ahora estaba petrificado en una línea mortal de ambigüedad peligrosa.</p><p>— Bien — El Daimio se reclina, divertido como el maldito infierno — Seré directo, Hokage. No creo su cuento de estar <em>juntos</em>.</p><p>La mirada de Gai se tensa y su mano se aprieta con aversión sobre el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas, tan obvio en su reacción como si pudiera decirle directamente al Daimio: “es cierto, todo es una farsa, cáselo con su hija” Aunque casi estaría equivocado porque la parte de que <em>ambos</em> eran gay era jodidamente cierta.</p><p>Por supuesto, Kakashi no se mueve un ápice. Es un gran mentiroso. El mejor que conoce. Y una de sus mejores habilidades era eludir las responsabilidades y las cosas que no quería. Siempre bueno escapando y evitando cosas. Un matrimonio con una chica a la que no quería no iba a ser la excepción. No iba a empezar a ser un estúpido ahora.</p><p>— ¿Por qué lo dice? — su voz es alegre y bromista, y hace una nota mental para patear el trasero de Gai más tarde porque es un pésimo actor y tal vez le iría mejor entrenando un circo de pulgas que de esposo falso.</p><p>— Nadie sabía de su matrimonio, y no había un registro de una boda entre ustedes — Bien, el bastardo era listo.</p><p>— Fue en secreto, usted entenderá — dice, evitando decir cualquier cosa que pudiera sonar injusta en muchos sentidos para los dos.</p><p>Sin embargo, no parece suficiente para llenar el obvio argumento de que Kakashi era famosamente soltero hace poco. Además, era el Hokage, de haber tenido un amante habría tenido un puesto delegado en el consejo de la aldea. El Daimio no era tonto.</p><p>Pero Kakashi siempre había sido un puto genio.</p><p>— No es suficiente, incluso si fue en secreto…</p><p>— Disculpe que lo interrumpa — las manos de Kakashi suben para silenciar amablemente — Pero no veo por qué desconfiar de nosotros, nos casamos durante el alboroto del principio de la guerra, cuando hubo una gran demanda entre todos los shinobi activos que partirían a enfrentar al enemigo. Después de eso, mi marido quedó lisiado, ¿está sugiriendo algo sobre los veteranos de guerra?</p><p>Por la forma en la que Kakashi angosta los ojos sugiere profunda ofensa como veterano de tres malditas guerras donde había protegido los asquerosos y holgazanes traseros de dos generaciones de la línea del Daimio.</p><p>Las palabras parecen hacer algo en el hombre, quien se pone un poco tenso y luego gira los ojos nerviosos hacia su hija, que había parecido solo una estatua hasta entonces, con su rostro pétreo y lozano acompañando su delicado cuerpo núbil.</p><p>Sus ojos profundamente verdes parpadean suavemente, y luego se reclina lentamente contra su padre, aplastando un par de palabras contra su oído en un susurro tan suave que pasa desapercibido incluso para oídos expertos como los de Kakashi.</p><p>Con un suave gesto el Daimio vuelve a ellos, mostrándoles una sonrisa brillante.</p><p>— Entonces bésense.</p><p>La espalda de Kakashi se pone rígida, pero lo disimula como si tuviera plomo en los huesos. Gai es menos discreto, el muy tonto. Pésimo mentiroso. Kakashi detesta su corazón sincero por una vez y casi desea pellizcarlo.</p><p>Pero entonces Kakashi solo tiene que seguir el guión, asintiendo y sonriendo, sabiendo que no podía negarse incluso si eso hubiera sido igual de incómodo para una pareja real. Aunque obviamente el Daimio lo hubiera exigido de todos modos, lo sabe, probablemente era el dinero lo que volvía locas a las personas con poder.</p><p>Cruzando suavemente sus manos juntas se vuelve a Gai y lo mira tan intensamente que espera que entienda sus palabras y se mantenga en la misma maldita página.</p><p>— Bien — Gai dice, irguiéndose aún más y mirando a Kakashi con mucha más seriedad mientras él se bajaba la máscara, ¡eso estaba mucho mejor!</p><p>Kakashi evita ver la cara del Daimio o de la chica, y en cambio se concentra en Gai, que ya lo está mirando atentamente como si estuvieran a punto de tener un desafío de parpadear y no a punto de darse su primer beso (bueno, el primer beso entre ellos, claro).</p><p>La mano de Gai viaja hasta sostener la de Kakashi, lo que agradece, porque casi sentía que se iba a caer y necesitaba concentrarse.</p><p>Es difícil hacerlo, sin embargo, porque los ojos de Gai se ven hermosos debajo de la luz blanca. Aunque siempre fue hermoso. En todo sentido. Era amable, tierno, optimista, dulce, atento, cálido, honesto, sin filtros y sin prejuicios. Guapo, en todo el sentido de la maldita palabra. Ojos expresivos, emociones transparentes, una boca que podía sacar las sonrisas más brillantes y hermosas, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Había algo en el maldito mundo que ese hombre no hiciera bien? ¡No entendía como alguien no se enamoraría de él, sinceramente!</p><p>El pensamiento de Kakashi se corta cuando Gai se acerca, lentamente, apretando más la mano de Kakashi hasta que sus rostros están uno sobre el otro y sus labios se presionan en el más fino y casto de los besos.</p><p>— Eso no es creíble — es todo lo que el Daimio dice cuando se separan lentamente, y Kakashi casi sospecha que nada lo tendría satisfecho de todos modos, probablemente por orgullo o por ego.</p><p>— ¿A qué se refiere? — Gai vuelve a hablar, y ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gai <em>vuelve</em> a hablar! — ¿Acaso cree que hay un nivel en las demostraciones apasionadas del amor? ¡El amor genuino no tiene forma, y se demuestra de diferentes maneras para cada persona, interpretándose según lo que hay dentro del alma, y no lo que hay delante de los ojos, Señor!</p><p>El discurso abarrotado de Gai parece dejar mareado al Daimio, pero antes de que pueda comprender algo de lo que Gai dijo, Kakashi ha sido tomado bruscamente por los hombros, mirando ahora la expresión decidida de Gai, <em>esa</em> expresión que le decía a Kakashi con todas las letras “¡Es un maldito desafío ahora! ¡Demostrémosle a este bastardo el poder de la radiante juventud entre dos Rivales!” o algo extraño como eso.</p><p>Kakashi tiene medio segundo para prepararse antes de que Gai lo bese de nuevo, esta vez de forma intensa, con los labios presionando los suyos y los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior provocativamente.</p><p>Parpadea aturdido, pero luego todo se mueve dentro de él cuando la lengua de Gai sondea en sus labios y Kakashi pierde el piso (y el maldito mundo a su alrededor) ¡A la mierda el estúpido Daimio, quería besar a Gai!</p><p>Sus manos suben a la nuca de Gai, apretando con fuerza para profundizar el beso mientras siente las manos fuertes y grandes de su mejor amigo tomar su barbilla, acariciando su mandíbula de una manera que le causa un espasmo que se dirige rápidamente a su entrepierna.</p><p>Los dedos de Gai suben, tirando del cabello de Kakashi hasta hacerlo gemir ruidosamente entre su boca, hundiendo más la lengua en el interior de la boca de Gai, arqueándose contra su fuerte y lascivo contacto, sintiendo electricidad con cada pequeña y nueva embestida de su lengua raspando cada rincón de su cavidad con tanto deseo y tanto mimo que Kakashi se pregunta retorcidamente si sabía hacer esas mismas cosas en <em>otro</em> lugar.</p><p>Las manos fuertes de Gai bajan de pronto por su columna, apretando su cintura hasta hacerlo retorcerse contra él, juntándose a su pecho de hierro incluso en la posición incómoda en la que estaban sentados.</p><p>Sus cuerpos inmediatamente se conectan de esa manera en la que siempre lo habían hecho, perfectamente en sincronía y química, acariciándose con nada más que las suaves curvas de sus brazos apretados contra el otro, como si sus cuerpos se llamaran y se conocieran, como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro y hubieran estado siempre juntos.</p><p>Repentinamente Gai se aparta con un sonido acuoso y Kakashi casi chilla en protesta antes de que se recuerde a sí mismo en dónde estaba y porqué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y si debería solicitar inmediatamente una cama y un poco de (mucho) lubricante, porque estaba seguro de que lo iba a necesitar.</p><p>Con la poca cordura que le queda Kakashi recupera el aliento, girándose al Daimio sin un poco de vergüenza (pero solo porque estaba abrumado por toda la sensación) y tratando de evaluar si había creído o no su beso que se suponía que era una actuación pero se sentía como la cosa más real que Kakashi hubiera tenido en toda su jodida vida.  </p><p>— ¿Qué tal eso, Señor? — Gai dice sin aliento, apretando la mano de Kakashi en una caricia demasiado dulce que hizo que su corazón se derritiera, como un maldito débil.</p><p>El rostro del Daimio está rojo, claramente incómodo, pero entonces parpadea hacia su hija y ¡Por todos los Dioses! Kakashi sabe reconocer esa expresión cuando mira a Aiko, quien tiene las mejillas rojas y una expresión brillante, claramente emocionada, incluso entusiasta, y <em>definitivamente</em> excitada.</p><p>— Ahora diles que se acaricien — dice ella con anhelo retorcido, sacudiendo el brazo de su papá.</p><p>
  <em>¡La muy desgraciada pervertida! </em>
</p><hr/><p>Afortunadamente el beso es prueba suficiente para el Daimio, quien hace desistir a su hija de continuar con el espectáculo y finalmente conduce a Gai y a Kakashi a un nuevo salón de fiesta lleno de luces y comida.</p><p>Tenzou está del otro lado, afortunadamente, y cando pregunta qué fue lo que pasó ahí adentro Kakashi solo se encoge de hombros diciendo que es información clasificada del Hokage (solo para hacerlo enojar, sin duda le contaría más tarde).</p><p>Por otro lado, Gai parece radiante, feliz, ¡diez años más joven! Ah, aunque él siempre se veía joven.</p><p>Kakashi tiembla como una ramita seca bajo su mirada, sonrojándose cada vez que Gai le sonríe y pasa una mano delicadamente sobre su brazo, cerca de su mano, haciendo un suave juego de roces del que Tenzou se da cuenta rápidamente y casi se mueve incómodo lejos de ellos, excusándose para ir al baño como si estuviera repentinamente enfermo del estómago.</p><p>Hay una pequeña sección de sillones disponibles para ellos, muy a parte del resto de los invitados del Daimio (que Kakashi no tenía idea de quienes eran y ¡por Dios! Tampoco le importaba saber), y ambos se mueven lentamente hacia ese lugar, todavía charlando sobre nada exactamente entre pequeñas risitas.</p><p>Gai se pone de pie para sentarse a su lado, directamente en el sillón, y su mano descansa deliberadamente sobre el muslo de Kakashi, donde le dedica un apretón suave y <em>significativo</em> que en otro momento hubiera hecho que Kakashi saliera corriendo, pero está vez solo lo hace sentarse más cerca, descanso su mano tranquilamente sobre el costado de su brazo.</p><p>— Es un lindo lugar — dice Gai, pero sus labios tiemblan, como si quisiera decir más cosas.</p><p>Kakashi asiente distraídamente, sin poder apartar los ojos de los rasgos definidos de Gai y su hermosura salpicada aquí y allá.</p><p>— Ah, sí, muy hermoso — agita la mano, ¡a quién le importaba ese palacio de porquería si se tenían el uno al otro al frente!</p><p>— Kakashi — Gai se aclara la garganta, y Kakashi casi está asustado de lo que pueda decir, pero en realidad tal vez solo quería escucharlo hablar, incluso si no entendía nada, solo por el simple placer de escuchar el tono de su voz, la caída de sus palabras, el cómo se torcían sus labios en cada letra — Perdón si exageré.</p><p>Los hombros de Kakashi se encogen y luego suelta una suave risa — Pienso que en realidad te contuviste.</p><p>Los ojos de su mejor amigo se vuelven intensos, con esa obvia verdad escrito detrás, tan claramente como siempre ha sido para Kakashi “Estás loco” y “Pero haría todo en este maldito mundo por hacerte feliz”.</p><p>Sus mejillas se calientan. Kakashi piensa vagamente en todas las cosas, en lo que sentía, en lo que tal vez siempre había sentido. O nunca. O no si no estaba él.</p><p>El amor, una tontería tan grande como esa. ¿Era posible? Seguramente, porque el amor era constancia, y Gai era el único que siempre se había adaptado a esa palabra desde que tenía memoria. Y probablemente hasta donde le llegara la memoria.</p><p>Tenzou llega en ese momento con pasos delicados y su presencia se siente agradable incluso cuando Gai sigue tocando su pierna con soltura y libertad.</p><p>— Nos quedaremos aquí está noche, el Daimio nos asignó habitaciones en el ala norte del palacio, me ha dado todas las instrucciones para llevarlos ahí cuando quieran.</p><p>Gai se inclina un poco contra Tenzou, dedicándole una sonrisa y un suave apretón en el hombro en forma de camaradería que hace que Tenzou se doble un poco en su lugar y trate de quitarse la mano de su cuerpo en una lucha inútil, ¡ja, como si alguien en este mundo pudiera librarse de Gai!</p><p>— Gracias por ser tan atento, Tenzou.</p><p>Tenzou solo se encoge, mirando fríamente a Kakashi y a Gai, tratando de comunicarles silenciosamente “es mi trabajo” pero después de un momento simplemente baja los hombros y les da una suave sonrisa.</p><p>— Bueno, estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?</p><p>
  <em>Y, maldita sea, tenían que serlo. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Van a la habitación, ¿y a quién mierda le importaba si eran las malditas seis de la tarde? ¡Tenía sueño, buenas noches, muchas gracias!</p><p>Kakashi cierra la habitación detrás de él luego de despedir a Tenzou, girándose para mirar a Gai, quien está ahora sentado sobre el borde de la cama, aflojando suavemente la corbata en un movimiento tan sutil que casi hace que Kakashi le ruegue porque se detenga para hacerlo él mismo.</p><p>— ¿Te molesta el traje? — pregunta con voz suave, incapaz de retener toda la emoción, ¡por favor, nunca había sido tan obvio! Pero entonces se trataba de Gai, que siempre había sabido como descomponer todo sobre él y sacarlo de algún lado.</p><p>— No sé por qué tenemos que usarlos, Kakashi, ¡mi traje verde era mucho mejor que esta cosa! — dice, y Kakashi tiene que reconocer que el traje verde en realidad le quedaba fantástico, ¡posiblemente en realidad debió traerlo! (Y así vería la cara de la envidia y lujuria de Aiko).</p><p>— Bueno, creo que te queda muy bien — en dos pasos Kakashi está a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba antes de sentarse en la cama, haciendo que el cuerpo de Gai se sacude lentamente.</p><p>— También te ves muy bien, Rival — Gai le da una sonrisa sin piedad, desenrollando sus dedos de la corbata y dejándole ver a Kakashi ese pequeño arito de oro en su dedo que le decía suavemente que era únicamente suyo. Incluso si en realidad había sido un plan. Incluso si no era en serio.  </p><p>Aunque, tal vez, podía arreglar eso.</p><p>— Gai — Kakashi prueba sus labios debajo de la máscara, nervioso, sí, pero cansado de desperdiciar tanto tiempo que parecía demasiado rendido a esta oportunidad — Eres bueno actuando.</p><p>Su sonrisa vacila, y la expresión de Gai decae suavemente, un solo momento antes de que vuelva a sonreír con seguridad.</p><p>— No estaba actuando — dice, aunque en realidad ambos lo sabían.</p><p>Kakashi encorva un poco la espalda, moviendo sus pies al frente antes de darle una mirada entre provocativa y sincera.</p><p>— Si hubiéramos tenido que seguir actuando delante de ellos, te habría abrazado fuertemente, y habría pasado una mano por tus brazos… y luego hubiera bajado a tus piernas — traga, nervioso, sintiéndose casi tonto, pero tan emocionado que ya estaba pensando en que la mejor prueba de que su matrimonio era genuino era que mancharan las sábanas de su lujosa cama.</p><p>Los ojos de Gai se angostan hacia él, afilados, casi indecentes, y Kakashi siente que su estómago papalotea, ¡sin duda había tragado un puño de mariposas esa tarde, porque ahora estaban malditamente furiosas!</p><p>— Y si hubiéramos tenido que seguir actuando… ¿qué hubieras hecho tú, Gai? — casi ronronea, inclinándose al frente en invitación, casi suplicando que lo parta en dos ahí mismo.</p><p>Gai lo mira con intensidad, moviendo suavemente sus rasgos cuando finalmente habla.</p><p>— Hubiera dicho que te quería.</p><p>El interior de Kakashi convulsiona, más que con un orgasmo que solo involucraría la pasión casi triste de la piel.</p><p>— ¿Me quieres? — pregunta, con la voz un poco rota.</p><p>— Como si nunca hubiera querido a nadie más en mi vida.</p><p>Kakashi se encoge suavemente, hundiéndose en el abrazo de Gai que involucraba lágrimas, saliva y mocos.</p><p>Oh, pero le encantaba.</p><p>Él también lo quería.</p><p>
  <em>¡Bah, estar enamorado era una basura!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Terminan tomados de la mano, recostados en la cama sin hacer nada más que mirarse el uno al otro y suspirar. Y Kakashi casi se sentiría estafado de que fuera esa su noche de bodas, excepto que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando tanto, <em>tanto</em>.</p><p>— El anillo — comienza Gai, visiblemente conmovido mientras sostiene la mano de Kakashi suavemente — Mi padre dijo que debería dárselo a la persona indicada, a quien hiciera que mi corazón se sintiera completo.</p><p>Kakashi puede ver la emoción creciendo en Gai de una forma melancólica, pensando en Dai, muy posiblemente.</p><p>— ¿Por eso era importante para que lo creyeran? — pregunta Kakashi, sonando un poco extrañado mientras mira el pequeño anillo.</p><p>La mirada suave que Gai le da puede entenderse fácilmente “Tú sabes a qué me refiero”. Sin embargo, no hace falta solo con que Kakashi lo entienda. Necesita decirlo y (por el amor de Dios) él necesita escucharlo.</p><p>— No te lo di por la misión — Gai sonríe — Te lo di porque eras tú. Y siempre fuiste todo lo que prometió mi padre.</p><p>Kakashi logra mantener apenas un rostro serio incluso cuando Gai lo mira con el tono más dulce. ¡Y qué el destino castigara a todos los que lo llamaron despectivamente alguna vez!</p><p>— Yo no tengo nada para ti — Kakashi baja el tono. Está bien. No hay mucho de él de todos modos además de sus culpas y sus fallos. O los arrepentimientos. Muchos de ellos. Y con razón —. Lo único que me heredó mi padre fue esa espada vieja. No es un anillo, pero si lo quieres…</p><p>Aprieta los labios con vergüenza. Qué estúpido.</p><p>Pero Gai, bendito sea, solo se ríe con entusiasmo, mirándolo con los ojos con el que nadie lo ve jamás. Gai puede ver el valor de Kakashi, siempre lo ha visto. Lo entiende, porque entiende cosas que ni Kakashi entiende. O entendió. O entenderá. Él lo sabe.</p><p>Incluso si nadie más en este maldito mundo lo sabe.</p><p>— Lo quiero — y ese pequeño pedazo de espada rota en su casa se vuelve un extraño tesoro de pronto. Un privilegio con el que no se le permitió soñar. La emoción. La sensación de ser querido. O deseado.</p><p>O todo, de hecho.</p><p>Y es extraño sentir ese impulso, luego de tanto, de sentirse con más ganas de vivir que de morir.</p><p>Por primera vez.</p><p>— Bien — Kakashi presiona su mano alrededor de sus dedos, sintiendo la fuerza del metal de los dragones en su anular — Pero entonces hay una cosa más que ahora te pertenece, y que también dejó mi padre.</p><p>Gai frunce las cejas, dejando ver su duda con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad. El propio Kakashi parece confundido, luego, increíblemente seguro. Con un demonio, ¡había desperdiciado tanto tiempo! Deja de ser cobarde por una maldita vez.  </p><p>O mejor por siempre.</p><p>— Yo — Gai hace un puchero inmediatamente, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Tan sensible y emocional. <em>Oh, chico</em> —. Así que, te reto, Gai.</p><p>Se necesita mucho para que Gai no llore todavía, dando un asentimiento para escuchar el reto con su corazón sintiéndose alocado en el fondo de sus costillas. Vulnerable, de una forma diferente que Kakashi no creyó tener vida suficiente para llegar a ver. Inalcanzable como lo fue. Nadie pareció nunca lo suficientemente digno de su atención, incluido él mismo sin duda. ¡Pero tenía suerte! ¡Tenía mucha maldita suerte! Estaba seguro de ello. Maldito genio arrogante afortunado.</p><p>— ¿Cuál es el reto, Rival?</p><p>Gai está tratando de adivinar, ansioso. Contiene una risa, luego, les gana el rubor y se ven rojos como pequeñas frutas extrañas. Ah, el romance estaba durando demasiado tiempo. Que bobos.</p><p>— Bésame.</p><p>Las cejas de Gai vuelven a moverse en entusiasmo por la invitación, pero antes de que pueda acercarse Kakashi continúa.</p><p>— Bésame por el próximo día — murmura — Bésame por la próxima semana. Por el próximo mes. Por los próximos diez años — deja escapar su aliento lentamente— Y luego síguelo haciendo hasta donde te llegue la vida.</p><p>— Kakashi… — Gai estira los brazos con la intención de abrazarlo, deteniéndose justo antes de envolverlo. No puede negársele a un hombre sus promesas y compromisos — Acepto el reto, Rival.</p><p>Ahora es, en ese momento, cuando Kakashi suspira y descansa. Eso es mucho mejor que la soledad aterradora. Es mejor que cualquier cosa. Incluso mejor que el sol que lo hacía pensar en él, ¿Y a quién mierda le importaba si era una línea de Icha-Icha? Lo sentía. ¡Y qué el mundo lo castigará por siempre pensar en él de ese modo!</p><p>— Entonces es un reto, Gai.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, el romance era jodidamente misterioso. </em>
</p><hr/><p>De vuelta en su oficina no hay mucho para decir o hacer además de todos los pilares de papeleo que Kakashi ha estado evitando desde... uh, bueno, desde que se volvió Hokage, más o menos.</p><p>— Es genial estar de vuelta en casa ¿no, Senpai? — Tenzou dice del otro lado del escritorio. Suave, siempre servicial y lleno de esa sonrisa bastante suave y tranquila. Al menos alguien ahí sí podía relajarse, claramente.</p><p>Él simplemente se encoge, bajando su libro sucio de la mesa para que Tenzou no lo vea y no empiece con su discurso de mamá agria cuyo marido es un fracaso en la cama, (Pobre mujer, consigue un buen juguete, nena).</p><p>— Lo que sea — Kakashi dice, un poco flojo. Sus manos escondiendo finalmente el libro en su bolsillo —. Nada que no pudiera arreglar yo, ya sabes.</p><p>Guiña un ojo para provocarlo (oh, estaba seguro de que ese gesto no estaba ahí hace unos días, ¿o sí?)</p><p>— Claro, son actores <em>estupendos</em> — Tenzou tararea, deseando que su burla abandone su voz… Y fallando — No lo sabía, Senpai, estoy impresionado de la forma en la que <em>fingías</em> tan bien estar enamorado de Gai— su voz se vuelve aguda y acusadora. ¡Ah, pequeño listo bastardo!</p><p>— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Tenzou? Soy un genio — Kakashi suspira indiferente, meneando su cabello hacia atrás y toda la cosa — Tal vez nací para eso, mi verdadero talento es ser actor.</p><p>En realidad, podría ser. Sukea estaría orgulloso de la manera cretina en la que había llevado todo. No muy diferente al tipo simpático y su pequeña obra de fotógrafo adorable y dulce que era frente a sus alumnos.</p><p>— Sí, claro — Tenzou le da esa mirada desgraciada de “eres una mierda arrogante, haznos un favor y cállate de una vez” lo que normalmente haría que Kakashi siga hablando, pero Tenzou estira una hoja para él en ese momento — Como sea, firma esto de una vez, Senpai.</p><p>Kakashi recoge la hoja, hundiéndose suavemente para leerla mientras continúa pensando en formas de torturar a su Kohai para volver su día en la oficina más divertido hasta que algo de entendimiento brota en su mente con el título del pequeño rollo.</p><p>— ¿Qué es? — pregunta, pero maldita sea él lo sabe. Ah, o quizá era esa técnica de dañar-ojos-no-jutsu otra vez, ¿cierto?</p><p>Tenzou tuerce un poco su vista antes de responder — Tu divorcio. Tsunade lo tenía preparado para nuestro regreso.</p><p>Kakashi asiente suavemente en comprensión antes de doblar la hoja y romperla en… eh, muchos pedazos, no los contó.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡Senpai, tú…! ¿Qué diablos? ¿En serio ustedes…? — Las palabras de Tenzou se sofocan debajo de los pedacitos de papel que Kakashi tira sobre todo el piso.</p><p>La mirada de Tenzou pasa rápidamente de la incomprensión asombrada a la curiosidad divertida y, gracias a todos los dioses, parece entender sin que realmente Kakashi tenga que decir algo que fuera <em>demasiado</em>.</p><p>— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo este tiempo ustedes dos…! ¡Ja, lo sabía! — Si pudiera, Tenzou recogería el dinero de la apuesta que parecía tan orgulloso de haber ganado en su propia imaginación — Aunque, ¿no crees que es un paso muy grande conservar el matrimonio en… no sé… dos días de relación?</p><p>A Kakashi no le importa eso, obviamente.</p><p>Era lo que quería.</p><p>¡Maldición! ¡Que lo llevaran al último paso sin considerar lo demás incluso si estaba en el maldito infierno! ¿Qué tanto realmente importaba si estaban felices ahora?</p><p>Este era su sueño.</p><p>— Eso es información confidencial del Hokage, Tenzou — La seriedad de Kakashi parece genuina, intensa, ¡Alguien dele un premio al hombre! Parece estar en un rango mucho mayor a cualquier actor de cine que hubiera visto antes, ¡estaba sin palabras por su propia habilidad!</p><p>Tenzou suspira, un poco (muy) derrotado ante la obviedad de Kakashi de no contarle nada (Todavía, porque sabía que Kakashi estaría detrás de él en un par de semanas mientras le contaba detalladamente de su vida sexual no solicitada, muchas gracias).</p><p>— Bueno, y ya que estamos hablando de eso — Kakashi se aclara la garganta — Todavía tengo que castigarte, Tenzou.</p><p>Las palabras de extrañeza de Tenzou y su rostro sorprendido son ignoradas mientras Kakashi se pone de pie suavemente.</p><p>— Tocaste a mi marido, en mi primer día de casados, ¿qué clase de amigo eres? — su expresión adolorida hace creíble su reclamo, pero Tenzou podía ver la pequeña comisura de sus mejillas tensas en una sonrisa que estaba conteniendo. ¡Una sonrisa diabólica!</p><p>— P-pero, yo no sabía que irías en serio, Senpai, Kakashi… no…</p><p>— Ah, muy tarde. Nunca muerdas la mano de tu Hokage ni toques a su marido — Kakashi se mueve a un lado cuando Tenzou intenta detenerlo, pasando rápidamente a la puerta — Tu castigo es terminar todas esas fórmulas.</p><p>— ¡¿Todas?! ¡P-pero todavía hay...!</p><p>— Buena suerte, Tenzou — algo cruza en la mirada de Kakashi además de la diversión que Tenzou casi parece torpe de descubrir, ¿nerviosismo? ¿Anhelo? ¿Emoción?</p><p>
  <em>¿Felicidad?</em>
</p><p>Ah, era tan inusual verlo en él.</p><p>Tenzou sonríe entonces, asintiendo a Kakashi mientras toma lugar en el escritorio y percibe suavemente el sonido de la voz de Gai del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina.</p><p>— Está bien, diviértete, Senpai.</p><p>Kakashi lo mira desde la puerta con una sonrisa, dándole un guiño divertido cuando Gai aparece (con un ramo de flores, nervioso y acelerado, brincando como un desquiciado sobre un pie) detrás de Kakashi.</p><p>— Nos vemos, Kohai.</p><p>Finalmente se despide, cerrando la puerta que ni siquiera era capaz de mitigar los gritos emocionados de Gai, adulando (no beneficiosamente para su irritable ego) la genialidad de Kakashi.</p><p>Felicidad.</p><p>¿Podría ser?</p><p>Bueno, en realidad, era la cosa más creíble que cualquiera hubiera visto.</p><p>
  <em>¡Ah! El amor era… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, si era sincero, en realidad… no estaba tan mal. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>